Scars, Love & Abuse
by everfaraway
Summary: A look into Jake's dark past & his current life where he finds a mate. JxC slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Cream_**

**_Author's Note: I started reading Swat Kat fanfics & watching tribute vids  
recently, including some slash fics. Since their pasts weren't in the show  
except the Enforcer mishap, I let my imagination roam. This is tame, will be  
worse later. All characters belong to whoever created them, not me. Warning:  
Mentions of bad things in Jake's past. Thanks to my Beta Reader: Ulyferal_**

Chance hauled himself from underneath the car he was working on. He shook hishead at what he saw outside the open garage door. It was dark outside, but hecould still the outline of the thunderheads that had built without his knowledge.

"It's gonna be bad out there tonight, Chance. News says it might last until morning." Jake Clawson, his dark red furred friend commented.

He was leaning against the side of the car behind him. His tail swished slowly from side to side before it curled itself around his thigh. Despite the fact his ears were pricked up at attention, there was a look in his eyes that said he was far away from the garage.

Chance got off the crawler he was laying on and walked to the door. He raised a paw to press the button to shut the garage door then wiped his paws off and put his tools away.

The sound of metal on metal drew the other tom from his thoughts. His ears twitched, his tail uncurled and wriggled like it did when he first woke from sleep then his eyes cleared.

"Ya alright buddy?" Chance asked lightly, hiding his worry well.

"Yeah, just thinking." Jake said offhandedly then changed the subject. "Somebody brought us a treat pal." He said, telling a little fib.

"Really? What is it?" Chance asked, very curious.

"Cream. Six bottles of it." Jake said with a smile.

The tabby tom meowed in wonder. Cream really was a treat, no matter if you were a kit or a full-grown Kat. It was a lot better than milk, but very expensive. He'd only had it once or twice in his whole life. He didn't know about Jake.

Jake could see by his buddy's expression that this was a real surprise and a pleasure. He himself had it several times. _"But those times it had been spiked and then.."' _He started to think then shoved the thought away violently, his tail lashing once then going still.

"Come on. I'll show you." He told the tiger tom, leading the way upstairs to their apartment. Going into the kitchen, Jake went to their fridge and opened the door.

Chance's eyes went wide when Jake pulled two bottles of cream from the fridge. He shot a glance past him and saw the other four. "Who'd bring us cream?" He asked in amazement.

"Got me." Jake lied then asked, "Ever had it?"

"Twice. I found a bottle that my parents had been drinking from on the table as a kit and sneaked a couple of drops. I barely remember it though. Then one time somekat got Pops, the old Kat who runs the comic stand, a bottle for his birthday and he gave me a little. I was maybe thirteen." Chance said, taking his bottle to the living room and drinking it there while he sat on the couch.

Jake did the same. He opened the bottle and took a big swallow then licked drops of the cream from his whiskers with his rough tongue. The taste was better than he remembered, but this was pure cream, not warm and spiked like when he was younger.

"What about you?" Chance asked as he finished his bottle, eyes glazed from drinking so much of the rich stuff.

"A few times." His friend admitted, feeling drowsy as he finished his drink.

Cream tended to make Kats sleepy no matter what the age. Kittens usually fell asleep within minutes while adults just got drowsy unless they had a tolerance for it. Only the very rich were fortunate enough to have that.

Chance yawned, sliding over to his side on the couch and falling asleep quickly. Jake stared down at his slumbering friend, instinct making him look around for any risks that might arise while he slept. The tabby's ears were half pricked up but he was out like a light.

'Chance wouldn't do anything like that... I hope.' He whispered, remembering bad things, before slumping against his side of the couch and  
falling asleep himself.

_**Author's Additional Note: This is the first Swat Kat fic I've written in a  
long time. Please R&R. Flames not welcome. Please tell me if I got the guys  
out of character & give me the name of the old Kat who I mentioned above. He  
was in the ep. where they go into the future & the Metallikats have taken over  
and the Swat Kats are supposedly dead.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Things He Never Guessed_**

**_Author's Note: This is borderline M for physical & sexual abuse. I own  
Jake's very evil mother, nobody else. Not for the weak at heart, click the  
back button if that's you. And again: thanks Ulyferal, my Beta Reader._**

Many hours later, after the effects of the cream were out of his system, Chance awoke. The storm was raging like a Kat gone to hell and returning with a vengeance. His ears pressed back as a clap of thunder shook the building. The electricity dimmed but stayed on.

He sat up, stiff from lying on the couch and noticed Jake wasn't in the room. Wondering where he'd gone and remembering that strange far off look in his eyes earlier, the tabby got up and went searching for his friend.

Normally when Jake got that faraway look in his eyes, Chance could almost see the gears turning in that intelligent mind. It meant Jake was inventing something. But tonight that look had meant something else...something unpleasant.

He wondered why his friend had lied when he'd asked if he was all right. It was obvious to him that Jake was troubled by something.

'Why wouldn't he confide in me? I thought he trusted me enough to be able to talk to me when things got his tail in a knot.' He mused unhappily as he continued his search.

He looked around the apartment but not the bedrooms, then went down to the garage and hangar but Jake wasn't in any of those places. Returning to the apartment, he went to Jake's room.

He tapped lightly on the door. "Jake?" He called. Not getting a response, he put his ear against the door and listened. There came a loud mew  
from inside. Really worried, Chance opens the door and was shocked by what he saw.

Jake was curled in a tight ball on his bed, his body quivering, while he hissed and meowed in fear. His ears were flat against his head and his eyes were shut tight, his tail curled tightly against his body. He didn't hear the door being opened but he did respond to the lightning and thunder going on outside his window by mewing even more loudly in terror. His mind was trapped in terrible memories brought on by the cream and the raging storm.

**Flashback:** _"Mommy." He cried. He was six, still just a kitten. "Mommy what are you..." He began, then yowled when her claws dug into his cheek. Blood poured down onto his then ginger fur. He mewed and yowled in pain as his mother continued to claw him, opening wounds on his arms, legs, chest, and even tail and ears. He lost so much blood, he passed out._

His eyes fluttered, he was 13 or 14 now.

_"The cream." He hissed. Blood seeped in his line of sight. There was blood on her claws and he felt his wounds bleeding._

_'What did I do this time? I don't understand.' He wondered in bitter anguish._

His thoughts swirled again dragging a later memory to the surface... _He swallowed hard as bile rose in his throat. His mother's long ginger tail  
entwined with his now auburn one. He was 16, with cold eyes and an attitude._

_"Why?" He asked when he felt he could open his mouth without throwing up. She didn't answer, merely slid her paw down his chest. He hissed, wishing he could break the ropes around his wrists and get away._

**End Flashback**

The nightmares were always the same...more hideous because they were based on reality...he felt trapped by them. His mind slowly being driven insane by the images playing over and over in his mind.

Suddenly, they shattered by the touch of a paw on his shoulder. He shuddered and tried to pull away from that touch but it remained firmly, but gently on him. He finally cracked an eye open and stared at the paw in question.

With it so close, all he could see was what looked like ginger fur. _'Kat's alive, please not her. Please don't let it be her again.'_ His mind gibbered  
in terror. The paw was heavy but gentle, not attempting hurt him.

His ears loosened from his head, lifting just enough to hear, "Jake. It's Chance." A familiar voice coaxed softly.

_'Chance? When did he... oh no.'_ He thought to himself in anguish at what his friend had seen. Slowly he opened his brown eyes and turned them to the tabby tom, wide and pleading.

"I... Chance, I'm sorry." He whispered miserably.

"Ya didn't do anything buddy." Chance said soothingly.

"That's my point. I didn't do anything." Jake whispered. The bigger cat's ears twitched with confusion. The dark red cat pulled his legs to his body, motioned for Chance to sit down beside him and said, "You'll understand after you hear me out."

For the next thirty minutes, he told his best friend of his life. When he finished, Chance's claws had pierced the sheets and there was a rumble in his throat. He didn't want to believe the story of physical abuse that Jake had suffered since he was a kitten and the sexual abuse suffered in his teens. It was too horrible.

_'Explained the look in his eyes when I first met him. No wonder we became friends, we both had a terrible kittenhood. But Jake, poor kitten, had it  
worse than me.'_ He thought unhappily. Not wanting to remember the abuse he himself had suffered.

Gently Chance hugged the dark red cat, trying not to rouse his buried fears.

Jake buried his face in the big tabby's shirt when his instincts didn't tell him to pull away. He settled in the tom's ample lap with a sigh. Chance's scent was more soothing then all the other times his friend had held him. Under the smell of paint, scorched fur and motor oil was a smell he couldn't put words to.

_'Lucky me! I get to hang out and live with the best looking cat in Megakat City.'_ He thought dreamily as he gradually managed to relax. Slowly he let go his fear and fell asleep to the sound of the tom's heartbeat in his ears.

**_Author's Additional Note: I really must be evil to do something like this  
to poor Jake. But luckily Chance is there to save the day, isn't it usually  
the other way around? R&R plz. Flames, death threats & anything similar not  
welcome & will be reported to an admin. So don't do it! You were warned to go  
back if you couldn't handle it._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Scars and Ecstasy**_

_**Author's Note: I've read too many slash fics to not resist putting a sex  
scene in, so I gave in. I'm a girl, but I'm working off every male yaoi fic  
I've read so far. Which is a lot. Thanks to Ulyferal, my Beta Reader.**_

_**She's done a lot to help me, especially on this chapter.**_

_**Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Jake's evil mother. Mentions of  
sexual & physical abuse. Graphic guyxguy (tomxtom in this case) sex scene. If  
you don't want to read it, click the back button to find something else.**_

Morning peeked through the curtain, showing the storm had finally blown off when Jake woke to Chance's paw sliding under his shirt. He mewed at the wonderful sensation. Apparently they had fallen asleep together on his bed.

_'I wouldn't have thought I'd ever be doing this.'_ He thought languidly as the tabby's whiskers twitched against his face when Chance lowered his mouth to kiss him. Jake's tail slid around Chance's waist when he was able to remember to breathe again

"When did you start smelling so good Jake?" Chance muttered as he buried his nose in Jake's fur, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"I guess the same time you did." Jake purred, licking Chance's cheek. He purred louder as the bigger Kat kissed his way down his neck, then pulled his shirt off so that he could continue on down to Jake's abdomen. The tiger tabby's eyelids fluttered and he sighed heavily as he hesitated and pulled back a bit. "What's wrong?" Jake asked in concern.

"I don't know if I should do this, what with the things your mom had done to you." He said worriedly.

One of Jake's paws ran through Chance's hair and he whispered, "I wouldn't have let you go this far if it felt wrong."

Chance lifted his head and saw a mix of love and lust in Jake's eyes. Still he was concerned so he decided to take it slow. He finished undressing Jake then peeled his own clothes off and tossed them on the floor.

Jake's eyes glowed with lust as he watched his friend undress then the tabby was laying down next to him kissing him hard. A few minutes later, Jake found himself on his stomach, his eyes shut.

_'You said you wanted this.'_ a tiny voice in his mind chided. _'I didn't think I would feel so vulnerable.'_ He argued with himself mentally. His  
body was stiffening up in fear.

Chance suddenly grabbed his friend by the scruff. Jake immediately relaxed, a sense of calm flooding him. He purred and looked over his shoulder in pleased surprise. Chance released him.

"I forgot about that until I thought of what calmed me as a kitten. First thing that came to mind honest." He said softly. "Figured it would help you relax. Now let me prepare you properly." He said as he began to caress and find all of Jake's erogenous zones. He took it slow and easy until Jake was practically begging him to take him. Jake's tail moved down Chance's six pack abs, over the line of his hips and along his thigh.

"Move your tail." Chance panted. The tail in question wriggled once and curled over Jake's hips out of the way. Though the tabby had prepared him, Jake still had to fight a yowl of discomfort when Chance entered him.

Chance halted and waited for Jake to get used to him. "You alright." He asked softly.

"Yes! Not as bad as I remembered. Go ahead!" Jake panted excitedly.

"You're sure?" Chance whispered near his head. Jake laid his ears flat and nodded. Gently the tabby grabbed the smaller tom's scruff again and began to thrust firmly.

While he thrust into Jake, Chance slid his paw up the tom's chest, caressing him and pinching his nipples then sent his fingers down to his  
friend's erection, pulling on it a little.

Jake gasped and bucked at the feel of that heated touch on him. It felt fantastic and he was growing harder by the second.

Both Kats began to pant and moan with pleasure as Chance picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. Sparks began to go off in Jake's head as they spiraled higher and higher. Suddenly, tingles of fire charged up Jake'stoes to his head. He could feel the tabby getting harder and bigger. Chance was growling and moving faster, he could feel Jake tighten around him as they both soared to the peak and plunged over in a shower of sparks.

A roar tore itself free of Chance's throat at the same time Jake yowled into his pillows while his fluid sprayed the sheets beneath him. They held their position for a few moments before collapsing. They panted trying to catch their breathes as their hearts pounded in their chests.

After several minutes, Chance shrank enough to slip free of his friend then rolled to the side of him. He closed his eyes but refused to fall asleep until he was sure Jake was all right.

Jake meowed softly into the lone pillow that had survived the ordeal. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this. The only times he had been with shekats; his mother and a few girls in high school, he had never felt like this afterward even when he was spent. His body was so fully relaxed that when he saw Chance's tail around his waist, he was surprised.

"This... I've never felt like this before." He whispered in wonder.

"Me neither buddy. I've been through the afterglow before, but it's never been like this." Chance admitted softly.

"The afterglow. Name makes sense. I've been there too, but never this way." Jake murmured thoughtfully. "Kat's alive! What's it mean?" He asked.

"I've got an idea." Chance said cautiously.

Jake looked at the tiger tabby as he gently traced a claw over one of the many scars on Jake's chest.

"What? Tell me." He pleaded.

"I think it means we're mates." Chance said hesitantly.

"I think the afterglow's gone to your head." Jake teased.

"I'm serious Jake. I heard that fate places a Kat with the one who is their other half and will remain so for rest of their nine lives. Not many are  
lucky enough for that to happen but those that it does, know it without a doubt." Chance insisted.

Jake nuzzled Chance and apologized for teasing him. Chance accepted it and continued to trace the scars on his lover's body with a gentle claw. He started with the few on Jake's neck, all of which looked like bites, moving to his shoulders, down to his arms, chest, and everywhere there was a scar.

When the smaller Kat's tail curled around his, Chance explored it then moved back up to check out the ones on the back of his ears.

_'I want to rip her throat out for hurting him like this.'_ He thought angrily.

Most of the scars weren't visible until he parted the dark red fur, but there were a few that were easily visible. One on the back of his right paw, two on his chest and one low on his hip.

"How did it end? Did some Kat get you out? Did you..." He began to ask.

"Listen and I'll tell you." Jake interrupted, setting a paw over his lover's mouth. His mind went back to that moment as he relayed it to Chance.

_Her eyes flashed as he told her he was joining the Enforcers. She hissed  
angrily at him and lunged. Her claws tore into his shoulder. He struggled to  
not unsheath his own claws against her. Despite what she did to him, he  
couldn't bring himself to hurt her._

_"You need help." He told her bluntly as he shoved her off him._

_She roared as he left, a duffle bag over his shoulder. His fur was no longer  
ginger l__ike hers, __the way __it was when he was a kitten. Now it was dark red._

_"My fur's stained with my own blood." He muttered, resisting the urge to  
lick the scratches as he put a lot of distance between himself and her._

The memory faded as he finished his tale.

"You never went back?" Chance asked.

"I haven't seen her. She didn't come to the ceremony when I got out of the Enforcer Training Academy." He said stiffly, glad she hadn't.

"Good. I don't want to see her around you. But I don't think your fur is stained with your own blood." Chance said firmly.

"It was ginger when I was kitten but now it's dark. No one else in my family has this color fur. They all have ginger and tan coats." Jake said. The tabby shrugged. "I was thinking about the mate thing." Jake began after they were silent a moment.

"Yeah?" The bigger cat prompted.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe for some weird reason we're mates." Jake admitted.

"Since that's settled. What about kits?" Chance joked.

"My mate. Of all the Kats, it had to be you!" Jake groaned. The tiger tabby tom laughed and hugged him tightly, purring as he did so.

The two laid back down and wrapped themselves around each other contentedly, tails intertwined.

**_Author's additional note: R&R. Flames, death threats or anything similar  
are NOT welcome. The kit thing was a joke, I will not write a male preg fic  
for all the money in the world. I'm considering adding a 4th chapter, but I  
might not. So please tell me what you think when you review. Thanx. _**

**_P.S.: Before now I have never written an Mrated fanfic on any subject. But  
since I broke the ice, I guess there's no going back. Once bitten, twice shy. _****_  
And thanks so much to Ulyferal: my feline angel & Beta reader. Ur a blessing.  
Forgive me for the few changes I made, they are minor I promise Uly._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Cycle Ends

_Author: The fourth & final chapter to this series. It's not set on any  
particular day or amount of time after the last chapter. Thanx to Ulyferal for  
Betaing this. Warning: A pair of nude toms, mentions of sex and incest in  
Jake's past plus language. Jake's psycho mom is mine. I'm borrowing the rest.  
Movie they see is inspired by one with Larry The Cable Guy in it._

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_ everything else

"Are you awake?" Jake whispered. His mate snuggled closer to him without  
speaking. "I doubt this apartment will ever be completely clear of the reek of  
sex, even after we move out." He added in amusement.

The tiger tabby lying next to him chuckled softly and muttered, "Then we'll  
just have to stay here."

Jake just snorted then said, "Morning."

"Morning to you too." Chance whispered, leaning over and licking a messy  
patch of fur on his mate's shoulder down.

"I think we're gonna need to shower to get cleaned up not that I don't  
appreciate your efforts." The russet tom told him warmly.

Chance just sighed and fell silent, burying his nose in Jake's neck fur and  
putting an arm and leg over the smaller tom's body.

The intimate position suddenly made Jake's breath stutter. His mate's  
position was too reminiscent of someone he wanted desperately to forget. He  
mewed for his mate but it came out in a whisper. Chance didn't hear him.  
Unbidden a flashback drew him into a past he tried hard to escape. As the  
image sharpened, it was as if he was back there again being subjected to her  
unwanted attentions. She always ignored his pleas to leave him alone.

_"Be a good Kat and stay quiet." She admonished him as she settled her body  
atop his, purring the whole time._

_"I don't want to do this. Get off!" He begged._

_She paid him no heed as she ground her femininity against his genitals until  
his body responded unwillingly._

_He bit his lip until it bled to keep from crying out as stars exploded in his  
vision as he came. He heard her yowl her pleasure at the same time and he  
thought with bitterness, "I hate you so damn much."_

The flashback shattered leaving him shaken and angry. He called out to his  
mate in a more urgent and tearful voice.

"Chance." He pleaded, shaking his mate.

Chance groaned then suddenly snapped his eyes open. He stared at Jake from  
just inches away, instantly seeing fear, anger and tears in those eyes as well  
as feeling the body against his shaking.  
He cursed himself for falling asleep and missing his mate's call for aid.  
Chance reared up and gently grabbed Jake's scruff in his mouth. Jake  
instantly went still but moments later began to shake again and was now crying  
in earnest.

The big tabby carefully released the smaller tom and quickly climbed off the  
bed. He picked up his clothes from the floor and rapidly dressed, knowing  
that being nude wouldn't help Jake regain control and calm down.

Now dressed, Chance got back on the bed which creaked beneath him as he  
settled close to the smaller tom. He pulled Jake into his lap and wrapped his  
arms around him. Rocking back and forth, he murmured comforting words,  
"Shh, you're okay, love. It's gonna be alright."

It took almost twenty minutes to get Jake to relax again. His sobs finally  
becoming hiccups then sighs.

"Jake I'm sorry, I went back to sleep. Kat's alive, I'm so sorry." Chance  
murmured contritely.

"It's not your fault. You woke up quickly when you realized I needed you."  
Jake said, his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"I should have been awake from the start, though." The tiger tabby berated  
himself.

They fell silent for several minutes before Jake said, "Let's go out today.  
Things have been slow for us here and in the city."

"You sure?" Chance asked softly.

"Yeah, come on. We both need some fresh air. I'll even set the VCR to record  
Scaredy Kat for you." Jake said, trying to be upbeat.

"Now you're talking." Chance grinned with pleasure, nuzzling Jake before  
releasing him to get up and dress.

"I need to shower alone, okay?" Jake said quietly.

"Sure, love. No problem." Chance said gently and watched him walk out of  
the room.

_"I think he's beginning to learn to deal with the past better, at least  
he's recovering faster."_ The tabby thought in some relief.

Several hours later found Jake and Chance exiting the nearest movie theater.

"Alright so it was funny." Jake said.

"Even if it was about a bunch of Kats who thought they were on an  
undiscovered planet when they were really in the desert?" Chance prompted.

"Yes." His mate laughed as he elbowed him in the ribs. A small group of Kats  
eyed them curiously as they walked down the street with their tails loosely  
intertwined.

"They act like they've never seen a mated and bonded pair before." Chance  
hissed, twitching his ears in annoyance.

"We're not like most pairs, Chance. In any way." Jake muttered. The tiger  
tabby nodded his silent agreement as they continued to head downtown.

Jake glanced back and jumped like he'd been shot. "Chance." He mewed  
frantically.

Chance followed Jake's frightened stare at a ginger colored she-kat who had  
just emerged from the alley behind them. He didn't have to ask who she was,  
the family resemblance was very clear. His ears pressed close to his head and  
his claws unsheathed. A hiss began deep in his throat as his fur stood on end  
and his tail slid away from Jake's.

Jake took an involuntary step back as the she-kat came toward them. He moved  
to stand slightly behind his mate, eyeing her with distaste and fear.

"I was coming to find you. I want you to come home Jake." She said as she  
stopped before the pair.

"Keep away from him." Chance hissed warningly.

"I only want my son to come back home." She said, in a sickeningly sweet  
voice while eyeing Chance warily.

"So you can hurt him some more." The tabby tom growled furiously.

"Liar! I've never hurt him!" She hissed back, suddenly slapping Chance with  
unsheathed claws.

Jake gasped as blood trickled down his mate's cheek.

"The scars say otherwise." Chance growled, ignoring his injury. _"I don't  
hit she-kats but I may make an exception for this bitch."_ He thought angrily.

"Chance." Jake whispered, staring toward the street. Chance's amber eyes slid  
in that direction in time to see an Enforcer vehicle pull up beside them. A  
female enforcer was climbing out.

Moments later, the officer came to their side, her paw on her side arm.  
"What's going on here?" She asked.

Lt. Felina Feral regarded the trio on the sidewalk suspiciously. She caught  
the signs of an insipid altercation and decided to stop and see what was going  
on. One of the three was a ginger colored she-kat who might have once been  
very pretty, but now her fur was very dirty and there were several patches  
where her fur was thinning. Her brown eyes were too bright to be normal and  
she was quivering.

'There's something amiss with her.' Felina thought with a frown then  
turned her attention to the other two. She recognized them both. They were  
ex-enforcers...the big tom was Chance Furlong and the smaller tom was Jake  
Clawson. They had been the best fighter team the Enforcers had seen in a long  
time. Furlong was an exceptional pilot while Clawson was uncannily accurate  
as the gunner. Some enforcers used to joke that his sight was as sharp as his  
claws.

_"If only my uncle knew the pair of troublemakers he'd thrown out of the  
enforcers were making his life miserable as the SWAT Kats. Of course, I'll  
never tell him that." _Felina thought in some amusement. Her face, though,  
remained stern and businesslike.

"Hello Lt. Feral." Chance said politely while not taking his eyes off the  
other she-kat. Jake remained behind his mate and just nodded at her.

"Problems?" She asked again.

"To say the least." Chance growled just as the ginger she-kat pounced on him.

It was almost two hours later by the time Felina got everything sorted out.  
The shekat had been arrested and hauled away, she'd taken statements from  
both Furlong and Clawson then gathered statements from witnesses as well  
before snapping her notebook closed. They were relieved she had been on hand  
to take care of everything. It had made things go much smoother.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, she said with a warm smile, "Mated  
and bonded, heh? That's really good news. I'm happy for both of you."

"You are?" Chance asked in surprise.

"Of course! One of my oldest friends and her girlfriend are too." She  
admitted with a shrug.

Jake looked away from the scratches on Chance's furry cheek to smile at her.

"One last question Jake then you guys can go home." She said.

"Hmm?" He murmured. He had returned his attention to the scratches on  
Chances face and was licking them.

"Do you want to press charges?" Felina asked.

Jake's eyes squeezed shut and his tail stiffened. He knew in his heart what  
he wanted to say.

"No." He whispered.

Chance hissed in shocked anger but Jake ignored him.

"I don't want to press charges, Lieutenant. Just make a note or something  
that she needs to have a mental evaluation please?" He begged her.

Felina studied him a moment, pity filling her heart but not her face as she  
made a note, then handed Jake the statement he'd given and had him sign it.  
Chance signed his statement silently while fuming the whole time.

_"He's going to let me have it when we get home."_ Jake thought  
miserably.

The thirty-minute drive home was made in strained silence. Once out of the  
car and inside the apartment, both toms sat on the couch.

"Chance." Jake whispered, hesitantly.

"Why didn't you press charges?" Chance asked, still angry.

"I couldn't." Jake said quietly.

"Why not?" Chance snapped.

The russet tom's ears pressed against his head as he lowered his eyes. The  
tabby was quivering with rage.

"She's my mother, Chance." Jake whispered.

"But she abused you, raped you and placed those scars on you." Chance said,  
his anger dissipating to one of confusion.

"There's something mentally wrong with her. It doesn't change what she did,  
but she needs help not jail." Jake told him as he ran his left paw over the  
scar on the back of his right ear.

The tiger tabby tom sighed in defeat and hugged his mate.

"I'm sorry I got so upset." Chance whispered.

"Not your fault." Jake said.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again. If I hurt you, even accidentally, let  
me know." Chance told him as he pulled the russet tom into his lap.

"I will. Love you, Chance." Jake said, a yawn catching him.

"Love you too, Jake." Chance whispered, his tail curling around his mate's.

_**Author's End Note: I think that's the best way to end it. I've decided to  
dedicate this series to a few of my friends and anyone else who's been abused,  
raped, etc... I know from personal experience that it's hard to deal with it.  
It gets easier, but you never really get over it. It happens too often, so  
please help stop it by reporting it. This is my only request from those who  
read this. I don't care about reviews this time.**_

**_P.S.: As always, thank to my awsome Beta author, Ulyferal. She's been kind  
enough to read & put extra lil details in for me that I have missed. Because  
of her help, I can't take all the credit for this series & when/if I write a sequel  
she will be the woman I call on to Beta it for me. LOL, there's no if to that since  
I'm planning a sequel. Keep an eye open for it Cody Furlong, it'll be here ASAP._**


End file.
